


Trust Your Instincts

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Gen, Little Brother Miles Morales, Peter helping Miles In Heroism And In Life, Peter training Miles, Post City That Never Sleeps DLC, Post Main Story, Supportive Mary Jane Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "So, how are things going with Miles anyway?" M.J. asked him as she closed her laptop down, leaning back against the couch with her right arm resting at the top."Pretty good, at least on the Spider-Man front anyway," Peter replied. "He's really been a natural, both when it comes to the physical and the science aspects of the job. Still working on getting him to fully trust his spider-sense though.""That's cool," M.J. replied, and Peter could already tell there was something else coming just by the focused look on her face. "But let's go back a bit though; you said he was doing good on the Spider-Man front. Does that mean there's another front he ISN'T doing so hot at?"Peter glanced to the side from her, his body leaning forward a little as he thought through how to answer her. "Honestly, I don't think it's him that's struggling so much as it is me."
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 48





	Trust Your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something related to the PS4 game for a while now; I have completed the story 5 times, including the DLCs, so you might say I am invested in the universe. For those of you that have been following my series set in the MCU, I hope you guys enjoy this story too! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little adventure of Peter training Miles in more things than just being Spider-Man.

"You know you're making me nervous, right?" M.J. called out from the living room couch. 

"Why is that, exactly?" Peter shouted over the sizzling food as he worked overtime in the kitchen. Miles would be over soon to have lunch with them before their afternoon training session, and he was running just a little behind on having everything ready, which was really just par for the course in his life, if he was honest. 

"The longer you're in there, the more likely it is that you'll try and burn down the place again," M.J. replied. Peter glanced up from the stove for a moment to see the smug, but still beautiful smile on her face that complemented her red hair perfectly, as always. 

"Are you seriously bringing that up AGAIN?" Peter asked as he resumed his work, purposefully exaggerating the last word in his sentence. "Come on, it's not exactly easy cooking for TWO people with a superhuman metabolism!" He really wasn't every going to live down what they liked to refer to as "The Great Dumpling Catastrophe." 

"Well, I mean, unless you're making that famous chicken curry of yours again," M.J. said. 

"How fortunate for me then," Peter said, smiling as he wrapped up all that he could do in the kitchen. He made sure to set a timer on his phone this time so that he didn't let it simmer too long this time. While he and M.J. kidded around plenty regarding the incident on that fateful night in January when the entire building had to be evacuated as a result of his goof up, it was a very serious matter to him that he made sure it didn't happen again. At least today it was a beautiful March day outside, but still, no point in taking chances. 

Peter went and took a seat by his girlfriend, who it seemed was just finishing up working on her laptop. M.J. was always a hard worker, but never a workaholic; she always seemed to have just the right balance of a work and social life, which he envied a little if he was honest. Even when she had been in Symkaria not even a month before, she had made sure to call him every day at some point, which he certainly appreciated. 

"So, how are things going with Miles anyway?" M.J. asked him as she closed her laptop down, leaning back against the couch with her right arm resting at the top. 

"Pretty good, at least on the Spider-Man front anyway," Peter replied. "He's really been a natural, both when it comes to the physical and the science aspects of the job. Still working on getting him to fully trust his spider-sense though." 

"That's cool," M.J. replied, and Peter could already tell there was something else coming just by the focused look on her face. "But let's go back a bit though; you said he was doing good on the Spider-Man front. Does that mean there's another front he ISN'T doing so hot at?" 

Peter glanced to the side from her, his body leaning forward a little as he thought through how to answer her. "Honestly, I don't think it's him that's struggling so much as it is me."

M.J. tilted her head sideways a little, her eyes squinting in curiosity at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, that journalistic curiosity of her's seemingly ever present. 

Peter gave a moment for his spider-sense to give him a warning if his pupil was nearing and would over hear the sensitive information he was about to share, but no such warning came, so he proceeded. 

"So, he's been freaking out about asking a girl from his school out recently," Peter started, his hands becoming a little more animated as his restless energy started coming into play. "He really seems to like her, and I keep encouraging him, but he's just too nervous. I'm trying to figure out how to help him overcome that, but I'm kind of at a loss." 

"Hmm, struggling to ask a girl out. Sounds like someone I might know," M.J. said teasingly, giving him a bit of a pointed look. Peter snorted a little at this; it was no surprise that she would mention how, despite the fact it was obvious he had liked her for YEARS, he waited until their senior year of college before finally asking her out. Still, she had waited patiently for him to initiate it despite that she had also felt the same way, which he greatly appreciated and respected her for. 

"I don't know M.J, I just...I just didn't expect to be playing big brother at just shy of 24 years old," Peter said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Miles is a good kid, but that's just it: I want to help him continue on the path he's already on well, but I've never exactly been good at life advice." 

"Well, what made you finally ask me out?" M.J. asked him point blank. 

"I guess...I guess I just finally decided to trust my gut," he admitted. "That or I just got sick of wondering if you felt the same way or not and decided I'd rather get heartbroken then stir around in angst all the time." 

"You are just oblivious enough where I could believe either one," M.J. said. "But seriously though, that first part sounds pretty good to me. As long as you feel he has good instincts, of course." 

"Hmm...good instincts....trust your gut..." Peter muttered, thoughts beginning to stir in his head. He was really hoping his brain was going somewhere with this. 

"What are you thinking?" M.J. asked. 

Finally, an idea clicked in Peter's mind, like a light bulb turning on. I'm thinking that you, Mary Jane Watson, are a genius," he answered. 

"Well, we already knew that," she said with her usual soft, quiet, yet still authoritative confidence. 

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head though," Peter teased, and he leaned his head in towards her, planting a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Thank you," he said as he pulled away. 

"You're welcome, for whatever brilliant idea I must've given you," she replied. 

"Guess we'll find out," Peter replied. His timer then went off, and he quickly got up and went back to the kitchen. As he turned off the stove and started getting everything together, he was confident that maybe, just maybe, he had cooked the PERFECT batch of chicken curry. 

The doorbell to the apartment rang, and M.J. got up to answer it. Sure enough, one Miles Morales was waiting on the other side. 

"Miles, come on in," M.J. greeted him, and Peter watched as Miles stepped in. 

"Hey man; hope you're hungry!" Peter offered. 

"Dude, I'm starving!" Miles exclaimed as he dropped the gym bag he had been carrying over his shoulder on the floor. "How do you handle being this hungry all the time!??" 

"One bite of chicken curry at a time," Peter answered as he got the plates out for everyone. "Eat up!" 

"So you worked up the courage to ask that girl out yet?" Peter asked at the two of them finally climbed onto the roof of the apartment building. Peter was dressed in his red and blue Spider-Man suit, the huge white spider on his chest almost glistening in the sunlight. Miles was still just dressed in one of his spare masks and some athletic wear; they had been working on some designs for a suit for him, but hadn't quite finished the finer details yet. 

"Not yet," Miles said, hanging his head a little bit. "I don't man, Gwen's....she's just so awesome man. She's smart, she's pretty, she's even a drummer in a band! How am I supposed to have a chance with someone as cool as that!?" 

"I think you're selling yourself short there, kiddo," Peter teased. By now, he had grown into the role of the older mentor that Miles clearly saw him as sometimes, even if the boy never said anything. It was only fair that he adopt the lingo a little bit. "Well, anyway, we're going to work on getting you to trust that spider-sense today."

"Oh, I really hope I can get this one today," Miles said, a little excitement and nervousness equally evident in his voice. "I just don't get how I'm supposed to ignore all my other senses though?"

"Well, we're going to make that easy today, at least at first," Peter said, creating a small wrapping of webbing as he walked towards Miles. "We're going to start you out blindfolded."

"Wait, what?" Miles said, clearly panicking a little, even if he didn't resist too much as Peter applied the webbing over the eyes of the boy's mask. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to come at you hard," Peter assured him, taking a couple of steps back. "Now, here's how this is going to work. I'm going to move around the building a little, jump around some so you won't know where I'm coming from. Then, at some point, I'm going to jump towards you. I'm not going to throw a punch, but I'm going to try and make contact with you. Your goal is to just block everything else out and trust your gut, which in this case is your spider sense." 

"Okay," Miles said, letting out a breath and bouncing on his toes a little bit in a fit of restless energy. "Let's do this!" 

Peter then took a few steps back, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once he had taken about ten steps back, he jumped so that he was about that same distance behind Miles. Then he jumped to the side of the boy. Miles' head was bobbing in his general direction during these first couple times. 

"Try not to follow me with your head," Peter advised him. "It's good that you seem to have a general idea of where I am, but try to wait to make a move until you know I'm coming for you." 

"Okay; sorry," Miles offered apologetically. "I guess I'm just a little anxious." 

"Just take a breath man; you got this," Peter said, trying to reassure the boy. He then hopped around the building a few more times, finally jumping towards Miles from behind at a diagonal angle, aiming to give a tap to the boy's right shoulder with his hand. He was almost there, when suddenly like lightning Miles spun around, grabbed his arm, and tossed him forward. Peter landed on his hands and feet, giving a few claps as he stood up. 

"That's good; nice job!" Peter said enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, I did do that, didn't I?" Miles replied. Peter didn't need to see the boy's face to be able to tell that he was grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment. 

"Alright, let's try it a few more times," Peter said. 

After Miles indeed successfully managed to catch Peter before he could get to the boy from four different angles, Peter had him remove the blindfold. 

"Alright, now we bring the other senses back, but remember the feeling you experienced when you were blindfolded. Trust it," Peter urged him. They then this what Miles had come to call "Spidey Sparring," but this time, it was a bit different. Before today, even though their speed, strength and agility levels weren't that different, Peter had always been able to get the drop on Miles pretty easily. However, as they moved along, he could see today's initial lesson clicking in the boy's actions. It took him a few rounds, but Miles started moving and reacting much more fluidly, particularly in dodging most of Peter's attacks. This allowed him to counter attack more efficiently than ever before. 

"Not bad!" Peter said after they had been sparring for an hour at the least. "I could tell it was finally clicking for you." 

"Yeah, that spider sense really is something, huh?" Miles responded. 

"It sure is," Peter answered. They were about to start climbing back down to M.J.'s apartment, when Peter stopped Miles by putting a hand on the boy's shoulder as they stood at the edge of the roof. 

"Listen Miles, all that stuff about trusting your gut: that applies to being Miles just as much as it does to being Spider-Man," Peter said. 

"What do you mean?" Miles asked. They were both still wearing their masks, but the small tilt in the boy's head told Peter he was all ears. 

"Well, take me and M.J. for instance," Peter started off. "I knew I liked her for years, and my gut told me that there was at least a decent chance that she felt the same way. But, like you, I was scared. I was afraid, even at 21 years old, that she was going to turn me down. It took a lot longer than it should've, but I finally decided to trust my gut, and it paid off."

"Well, I do think Gwen MIGHT like me too," Miles conceded, "but what if my gut is wrong?" 

"We're always learning from our experiences," Peter explained. "That's another thing about our gut: sometimes, it is wrong. But every time it is, we get to learn from that experience, and we will make better decisions and learn to recognize things that we didn't before."

"Huh," Miles said, turning his head as he seemed to look out into the city for a moment before his head once again face Peter's direction. "I guess I never thought of it that way before." 

"Yeah man," Peter affirmed, "but the thing is, you won't learn if you don't try, so don't be afraid to take a risk every once in a while." Peter gave a light nudge to Miles as he finished his sentence. "Come on man, let's head back down. We'll resume training again next weekend." After setting the time and the place, they began the descent back down the building towards M.J.'s apartment window. 

The afternoon of that next day, Peter walked out of the Stark Industries, having just had a job interview there. In the wake of the whole thing with Dr. Octavius, not too many science based organizations were very willing to so much as grant him the time of day, but for some reason, Tony Stark had seemed to take some level of interest in his career. He was really hoping it was about to pay off. He turned and began walking down the sidewalk when he got his phone buzzed, indicating he got a message. He pulled it out and glanced at is to see that it was from Miles. 

DUDE!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!" the message read, with about a thousand and one excited emojis right there along with it. Peter smiled widely; his young protege was already growing up way too fast. He typed out a message saying that he couldn't wait to hear all about it later. He then texted M.J.

"Your advice really paid off," it read. After a minute or so, he got a response. 

"He asked her out? Awesome! Did she say yes?" the text said, Peter practically picturing M.J.'s curious enthusiasm through every word. 

"Yep," he replied. 

Another minute, and another response. 

"Careful Pete. Your protege is already starting to one up you in stuff ;)" her response said. 

Peter shook his head at her message, but if he was honest, that's exactly what he wanted: for his spider student to excel at life even faster than he could. 

Maybe he would turn out to be a half decent mentor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! 
> 
> My prayers are with you all, that you may stay safe and healthy (physically or otherwise) during this crazy time. 
> 
> "'Lord, if it is you,' Peter replied..." Matthew 14:22-33


End file.
